The Secret Behind of It All
by Aoi Nikaido
Summary: Perjuangan seorang anak yang bernama Ran Mouri untuk cintanya kepada seniornya
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Behind of It All**

**Anime/Manga : Detective Conan**

**Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

* * *

Ada seorang anak perempuan bernama Ran Mouri. Ia bersekolah di SMA Teitan. Ran, ia adalah anak yang unik. Ia adalah anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Tetapi, sifat dan kekuatannya benar-benar seperti anak laki-laki. Ran tidak memiliki keluarga. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan kakaknya sedang di luar negeri. Biarpun miskin, Ran memiliki semangat hidup yang sangat tinggi, ia ceria, baik, dan miliki banyak teman. Selain cantik dan baik, Ran juga pintar dan ramah. Ketika baru mendaftar di SMA Teitan, Ran melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Ia adalah anak kelas 3-2 yang bernama Shinichi Kudo. Ran merasa Shinichi itu mirip dengan kakaknya yang berada di luar negeri. Tapi Ran tidak begitu peduli, ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan kakak kelasnya.

Shinichi adalah ketua dewan murid, dan Ran tahu itu. Tapi tetap saja, Ran tidak peduli sama sekali. Ran tidak pernah mencoba memikirkan tentang Shinichi. Sejak masuk SMA, Ran tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa ia akan menjadi anggota dewan murid. Dan, sekarang terjadilah apa yang tidak pernah dipikirkannya. Ia menjadi wakil ketua dewan murid. Walau dengan paksaan murid dan guru. Ran tidak peduli terhadap hal itu, dan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik dan benar. Tetapi, semakin lama, perasaan Ran terhadap Shinichi berubah. Ran tidak begitu cuek lagi terhadap Shinichi. Dan tanpa disadari, perasaan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang disebut CINTA.

* * *

Di sore yang cerah, SMA Teitan libur. Ran termenung memikirkan kabar kakaknya yang ada di Amerika itu. Ran sama sekali belum mendapatkan sepucuk surat atau semacamnya yang memberitahukan tentang kabar kakaknya. Mengingat kakaknya, ia menjadi teringat akan ayah dan ibunya. Ia teringat kecelakaan mobil yang waktu itu membuatnya kehilangan orang tuanya. "Ayah.. Ibu.." gumam Ran. 'Plaakk!' Ran menampar dirinya sendiri "Aku tidak boleh terus merenung seperti ini!" katanya. Ran adalah anak yang sangat tertutup, kecuali pada Sonoko dan Kazuha sahabatnya, juga Kaito kakaknya. Karena mengingat orang tuanya, Ran memutuskan untuk curhat kepada Sonoko dan Kazuha.

"Hmm... Jadi kamu masih belum terbiasa dengan perginya mereka ya Ran?" tanya Sonoko.

"Iya, sulit bagiku untuk melupakan mereka yang selalu bersama-sama denganku sejak dulu".

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Biar pikiranmu tidak tertuju pada mereka terus Ran" tanya Kazuha.

"Wah! ide yang bagus! Kali ini aku yang traktir deh!" lanjut Sonoko.

"Baiklah, jika itu mungkin bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik".

* * *

Sesampainya di pusat belanja Beika, mereka membeli banyak baju dan bersenang-senang disana dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit Ran dapat menerima kenyataan tentang apa yang terjadi pada orang tuanya itu. Esoknya, Ran kembali melakukan aktivitasnya dengan semangat. Dan ia sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan Shinichi lagi. Tetapi, Akako yang merupakan teman masa kecil Shinichi tidak menyukai hubungan kedua orang itu. Ia tidak ingin Shinichi dan Ran bersama-sama, akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk mengajak Shinichi pergi ke pesta kembang api yang diadakan minggu depan. Setelah semua anggota dewan murid pulang, Akako menjalankan niatnya.

"hei, shin..." panggilnya. "ya? ada apa?" sahut shinichi.

"shin, minggu depan diadakan pesta kembang api. Aku ingin kesana, tapi tak ada teman. Temani aku kesana ya?".

"boleh saja" katanya.

"asiiiik! terima kasih shin!" girang akako.

* * *

Di hari yang telah ditentukan, Akako dandan secantik-cantiknya. Ia ingin Shinichi tertarik padanya.

"hai, sudah lama menunggu?" kata suara di belakangnya.

"eh, enggak kok.. aku juga baru datang" sahut Akako.

Lalu mereka berjalan-jalan sambil mencari tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api.

"Kembang apinya jam berapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"emm.. sekitar jam setengah tujuh malam" jawab Akako.

"hmm..." gumam Shinichi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat kembang api, dan akhirnya pesta kembang api-pun dimulai.

"Shin!" teriak Akako. "eh? ya? kenapa?" jawab Shinichi.

"itu.. eee... Shin... Aku... Suka padamu.." kata Akako dengan ragu.

Shinichi kaget akan pernyataan Akako yang mendadak itu. Sebenarnya Shinichi tidak ingin menyakiti hati Akako, tetapi tanpa disadari, ternyata ia sudah menyukai Ran.

"maaf.. tapi.. aku sudah menyukai sesorang.." jawab Shinichi.

Dengan kaget Akako menjawab: "apa? siapa? siapa dia?".

"Maaf.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu.." jawab Shinichi.

"ba.. baiklah.. kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya..". setelah berkata seperti itu, Akako langsung berlari menuju rumahnya, berlari ke kamarnya, lalu menangis tersedu-sedu. setelah menangis ia bergumam:

"Ran.. Pasti dia.. yang merebut Shinichi dariku. Takkan kumaafkan. Akan kubuat mereka berdua berpisah".

* * *

Sejak kejadian tembak-menembak itu, hubungan Shinichi dan Akako semakin menjauh, mereka menjadi canggung satu sama lain. Tetapi, Akako masih mencintai Shinichi, dan ia bertekad untuk merebut kembali Shinichi dari Ran. Sekian hari telah berlalu, Akako mendapatkan sebuah berita yang menurutnya sangat bagus. Lalu dengan cepat ia memberitahukan kepada semua temannya, sehingga semua temannya itu menyebarkannya. Dan akhirnya sampailah asebuah berita ke telinga Shinichi dan Ran bahwa **orang tua Ran meninggal karena ditabrak oleh Ayah Shinichi...**

**_Bersambung..._**

* * *

yak, itulah chapter dan cerita pertamaku..

gimana? bagus enggak? atau malah aneh?

gomen deh kalau aneh, masih pemula.. hehe..

kalau boleh, minta reviewnya yah! ^^

arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

Yak, setelah beribu-ribu tahun(?) dibuat, akhirnya chap 2 selesai (tapi ceritanya enggak).

Hm, bagi semua yang udah review chap 1, arigatou gozaimasu. ^^

perlu diingat: - Author enggak jago dalam membuat cerita (kalo gitu ngapain buat?)  
jadi, gomenasai kalau ceritanya aneh dan membuat tidak nyaman(?)

- Author juga hobi(?) typo, bikin cerita yang ooc, dan alur yang aneh.

Yak, sekian basa-basinya! selamat membaca ^^**  
**

**The Secret Behind of It All**

**Anime/Manga : Detective Conan**

**Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing : ShinRan**

* * *

Setelah mendengar berita itu, Ran menjadi benci terhadap ayah Shinichi. Sekarang Ran menghindari berpapasan dengan Shinichi, Ia tidak tahu apakah ia

dapat memaafkan anak dari seseorang yang telah membunuh orangtua tercintanya. Dan, Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Shinichi tentang

kejadian itu. Bagaimana dengan Shinichi? Shinichi pun tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekati Ran, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sepulang sekolah, Ran mengikuti kegiatan klub. Semua anggota klub karate heran, Ran yang biasanya tidak dapat dikalahkan kini menjadi sangat mudah

untuk dikalahkan. "Ran, kalau tidak bisa serius kamu boleh keluar dari klub ini" kata ketua klub. "ah, maafkan aku senpai. Aku sedang tidak enak badan.."

jawab Ran. "kamu sedang sakit? kalau begitu, pulang dan istirahatlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit saat pertandingan minggu depan." kata ketua itu lagi.

"baiklah, terima kasih senpai...". setelah itu, Ran langsung mengganti bajunya yang berjalan pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran merasa sangat letih dan lelah, tiba-tiba seseorang mengetuk pintunya dan berkata: "Ran, apakah kamu sedang dirumah?".

"Sonoko, buka saja pintunya. Tidak kukunci kok." sahut Ran. 'Kreeekk..' Sonoko membuka pintu rumah Ran. "tumben datang, ada apa?" tanya Ran. "apalagi

kalau bukan mengajakmu main?" jawabnya.

"haha, iya ya.. setiap kamu datang, kamu selalu mengajakku jalan-jalan entah kemana.". "hehee... Jadi? Apakah kamu mau main?" tanya Sonoko. "Maaf..

tapi, rasanya aku sedang tidak enak badan..." tolak Ran.

"Oh, kamu sakit? badanmu panas tidak?" tanya Sonoko lagi.

"tidak, tapi rasanya aku capek sekali." jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Istirahatlah Ran!"

"ya.."

"dadah!" setelah itu, Sonoko pulang meninggalkan rumah Ran.

* * *

Esoknya, Ran kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Ia juga tetap mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wakil ketua dewan murid, walaupun ia masih

menghindari Shinichi. Shinichi masih merasa bersalah kepada Ran akan hal itu, ia masih belum berani membuka pembicaraan dengan gadis itu. Beberapa

minggu mereka tidak berbicara, akhirnya Shinichi tidak tahan lagi ia ingin berbicara dengan Ran. Karena itu, ia bertekad untuk membuka pembicaraan

dengan gadis itu. Entah pembicaraan tentang apa, yang penting mereka dapat berbicara.

'Ruang dewan murid'

"hei Ran.." panggil Shinichi. "eh, ya, senpai... ada apa?" jawab Ran dengan sedikit keraguan.

"bolehkah aku bertanya?" katanya.

"boleh sih.. senpai mau menanyakan apa? sahutnya.

"apakah kamu.. marah kepadaku? karena ayahku? tanya Shinichi.

Ran kaget dengan pertanyaan seniornya itu, ia tidak benci padanya, tetapi pada ayahnya.

"e.. eh.. ti.. tidak kok.. aku hanya.." Ran menghentikan kalimatnya lalu berpikir sejenak.

"hanya?" desak Shinichi.

"itu.. eh..." Ran tidak ingin mengatakannya.

"hanya apa?" Desaknya lagi.

"aku hanya.. membenci ayahmu..." Ran mengatakannya dengan nada ragu.

Shinichi senang sekaligus sedih. Padahal ia berharap, dengan sifat cueknya Ran, gadis itu tidak akan membenci baik ia, ayahnya maupun ibunya. Tetapi

harapannya tidak terkabul sepenuhnya, ternyata gadis itu menjadi benci pada ayahnya karena kejadian itu.

suasana di ruangan itu mendadak hening, Ran dan Shinichi sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sedangkan anggota dewan lainnya sudah pulang,

tinggal mereka berdua di sana.

"se.. senpai.." kali ini Ran yang membuka pembicaraan.

Shin terbuyar dari lamunannya. "eh, ya, kenapa?" jawabnya.

"tugasku sudah selesai, a.. aku pulang dulu ya.." kata gadis itu.

"eh, ya, hati-hati di jalan" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Ran langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Shinichi masuk ke kamar dan langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya yang besar dan empuk itu. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat hal

yang dikatakan Ran siang itu. "Hhh..." gumam Shinichi. Setelah berusaha melupakan perkataan gadis itu, Shinichi tertidur.

* * *

"Shin.. Chi.. Shinichi!" Shinichi terbangun karena teriakan ibunya yang berada di lantai 1 itu.

Ibu Shinichi bernama Yukiko. Ia seorang mantan aktris yang sangat cantik.

"Ada apa bu?" Shinichi bertanya sambil berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh ibunya itu.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan? Makan Malam sudah jadi nih! Cepat mandi dan turun!" Perintah ibunya.

"Ya bu.." Dengan malas Shinichi bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Shinichi turun ke bawah dan duduk di meja makan. "Tumben kamu lama.. Ada apa?" Tanya ibunya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.. Hanya sedikit capek.." jawab Shinichi cuek.

"Makanya, kamu jangan tidur kemalaman." tegur Yukiko.

"Iya bu.." Jawabnya lagi.

"Hei.. Jangan ngobrol sambil makan.." tegur ayah Shinichi kepada mereka berdua.

Ayah Shinichi bernama Yusaku. Ia seorang novelis misteri yang sangat terkenal.

"Eh, ya, maaf..." kata Shinichi dan Yukiko berbarengan.

"Tidak apa.." Jawab Yusaku sambil meneruskan makannya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Ran terus berdiam diri. Ia tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun selama berjam-jam. Ia terus memikirkan percakapan siang tadi di

sekolah. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah kepada Shinichi akan apa yang telah ia katakan. "Hhh... Kenapa sih tadi aku bicara begitu?" Batin Ran. "Ran, kau

bodoh!" Katanya pada diri sendiri sambil memukul kepala. "Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.. lebih baik aku mandi dan segera tidur." setelah

itu Ran bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mandi.

* * *

Esoknya...

SMU Teitan.

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" Kata Shinichi sambil berlari.

"Pak! Jangan tutup dulu gerbangnya!" Teriak Shinichi pada bapak penjaga gerbang SMU Teitan.

Bapak itu tidak jadi menutup gerbang setelah melihat Shinichi.

"Oh, nak Shin.. Tumben kamu terlambat, biasanya datang paling pagi." Sapa bapak itu "Hosh.. Hosh.." Nafas Shinnichi memburu karena berlari.

"Haha.. Iya.. Kemarin saya terlambat tidur, jadi sekarang terlambat bangun" Jawabnya.

"Ooh, begitu.. yasudah, cepatlah masuk, bel sudah berbunyi" Tanggap bapak itu.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa pak!" Setelah itu Shinichi langsung berlari ke kelasnya.

Tetapi sewaktu ia berlari..

'Braak!' Shinichi yang berlari tanpa melihat jalan menabrak seseorang.

"Aww.." Erang Shinichi "Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Ukh.." Erang orang itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" Katanya.

Saat Shinichi melihat, ternyata orang yang dia tabrak adalah Ran. (kebetulanbanget)

"Ra.. Ran?" Shinichi agak kaget.

"e.. eh? Senpai?" Ran tidak kalah kaget.

Tiba-tiba keduanya mengingat percakapan kemarin, dan terdiam.

Keheningan memenuhi koridor itu.

"Se.. Senpai.." Ran membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh, ya, a-apa?" lamunan Shinichi buyar.

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Ran.

"Eh? Maaf? Kenapa?" Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa Ran meminta maaf padanya.

"Kemarin.. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata begitu.. Maaf.." Ran meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia tidak mau Shinichi menjadi benci padanya.

"Eh? Kemarin?" Shinichi masih bingung.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi ingat apa yang Ran katakan tentang ayahnya.

"Oh, soal ayah? Tidak apa-apa, kamu tidak salah kok." kata Shinichi sambil tersenyum.

"Apakan senpai memaafkanku?" tanya Ran dengan ragu-ragu.

"Buat apa minta maaf? kamu tidak salah Ran.." Jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba Shinichi teringat akan sesuatu..

"Eh, waaa.. Aku sedang terlambat! Maaf Ran, nanti kita bicara lagi ya!" Kata Shinichi sambil berlari.

Ran hanya bisa melihat Shinichi berlari di koridor.

"Ah! SENPAI! JANGAN BERLARI DI KORIDOR SEKOLAH!" Teriak Ran dari kejauhan.

Tap! Shinichi langsung berhenti berlari, lalu berjalan seperti biasa.

"hihi.." ran geli dengan perlakuan Shinichi.

Ruang dewan murid "Ran, dokumen untuk acara bulan depan mana?" kata Shinichi.

"eh, ehm.. tunggu sebentar.." Kata Ran sambil memakai kacamata bacanya. (sejak kapan Ran make kacamata)

Ran mulai mencari. Beberapa menit kemudian "Nah! ini dia, senpai, ini dokumennya!"

"Arigato, taruh disana saja." kata Shinichi.

"Baiklah.." setelah itu Ran langsung menaruh dokumen itu dan pergi ke mejanya.

Setelah masing-masing selesai dengan pekerjaan dewannya, semua anggota dewan pulang, kecuali Shinichi dan Ran (lagi)

"Senpai.." Ran memanggil seniornya itu.

"Ya?" sahut Shinichi.

"Soal yang tadi pagi.." Belum sempat Ran melanjutkan perkataanya, Shinichi memotong "Sudahlah, kau tidak salah, tak usah dipikirkan.." "Ta.. Tapi.." 'plok'

Shinichi memegang bahu Ran.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan dipikirkan."

"Ba.. Baiklah.." kata Ran ragu.

"nah.. bagus.. anak pintar" Shinichi tersenyum sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Ran seakan Ran masih berada di sekolah dasar.

"..." Wajah Ran memerah begitu sadar wajah Shinichi dekat dengannya.

"Apakah tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Shinichi.

"Eh, i, iya.. sudah.." jawab Ran kaku "kalau begitu, pulanglah.. sudah sore.." lanjutnya lagi.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu kak.."

setelah itu Ran pulang.

di perjalanan pulang, Ran bertemu seorang cowok berambut coklat. Cowok itu melihat Ran terus menerus dari kejauhan. Ran merasa tidak enak. Tiba-tiba

cowok itu datang menghampiri Ran.

"Maaf, bolehkah saya bertanya?" kata cowok itu.

"Eh, ya, mau tanya apa?" jawab Ran sambil ragu.

"Saya mau pergi ke SMU Teitan, apakah anda tahu dimana sekolah itu?" Tanyanya.

'hah? ngapain orang ini pergi ke sekolahku?' tanya Ran dalam hati.

"Saya tahu, ikuti saya saja, akan saya antarkan" jawab Ran, lalu ia membawa cowok itu ke sekolahnya.

sesampainya di SMU Teitan, ternyata Shinichi masih disana. "Yo, Shinichi!" sapa cowok itu.

'di, dia kenal shinichi-senpai?' kata Ran dalam hati.

"Oh! Hakuba! Kau sudah datang.." sapa Shinichi.

"Eh, Ran, kamu belum pulang?" lanjut Shinichi.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Hakuba-san, ia menanyakan letak sekolah ini kepadaku. Maka kuantar.." jawab Ran.

"Begitu.. Kalau begitu, pulanglah sekarang. Jangan pulang terlalu malam." kata Shinichi.

"Ya, sekarang aku mau pulang. Jaa, senpai!"

Setelah itu Ran lagsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei, dia cantik. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Hakuba.

"Namanya Ran Mouri, anak kelas 1-2" jawab Shinichi.

"Hm.. Dia.. Menarik.." gumam Hakuba.


End file.
